Dark fairy tail
by Gaston1991
Summary: AU One day, Juri received a miracle from a witch.


Special thanks once again to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Once upon a time, there lived a prince who wasn't like other princes. The prince was a girl named Juri Arisugawa. She seemed to have every talent, and everyone respected and loved her. All she did was great, and she loved to help people.

In other words, Juri was perfect.

But Juri had a weakness. She had fallen in love with her best friend, Shiori Takatsuki. She was afraid Shiori would reject her love or even hate the fact Juri loved a girl.

So Juri kept her love a secret, and she suffered for it. She wished Shiori could know and return her love, but Juri convinced herself it was impossible.

xx

One day, Juri was walking in a forest. Nothing happened at first, until Juri heard a woman shouting for help. Juri drew her sword and ran in the direction of where the voice was coming from. Soon, she saw a girl being attacked by a bear.

Quickly, Juri used her sword on the bear, and then it suddenly vanished! Juri didn't understand what had just happened. She turned her head to see the girl she had just rescued smiling at her. She was dark kinned and had violet hair.

She explained to Juri that she was a witch who traveled around the world to reward those who had hearts of gold. She knew about all of Juri's feats and she wanted to be sure she deserved a miracle

She added that she knew her wish, and that she should return to her house. She said Shiori had something to tell her.

The witch then vanished. Juri couldn't believe what she had seen. Had it been real? Juri couldn't wait to know the answer and hurried back to her house.

xx

When Juri arrived at home, she found Shiori in the hall. She had an orange flower with her.

Shiori smiled, looking like the graceful princess that she was, and told Juri how much she loved her.

The prince couldn't believe it. She had finally gotten her wish. They embraced, and then they kissed.

xx

The kingdom soon knew that Juri and Shiori were in a relationship. They were all happy Juri had found her love.

Juri was happy too. Shiori was always nice.

She cooked well, and each time Juri returned home, she had delicious food to eat.

She cleaned well, and each day the house Juri and Shiori shared glinted.

She polished Juri's sword well, and Juri was proud to show it off to the townspeople.

She washed Juri's back well, too. Bathtime had become a pleasure for Juri.

Each day ended with the two of them kissing in the bed, and doing other things besides, before going to sleep.

xx

A few months passed, and Juri felt it was time to marry Shiori. When she proposed to her lover, she immediately said yes.

The day of the wedding was a cause for great celebration. Even if they were both girls, no one objected to the marriage; after all, one of the girls was Juri, and everything she ever did was good.

In the church, Juri was nervous but was able to look calm. The priest asked her if she wanted to marry Shiori. She obviously said yes.

The priest then asked the same question of Shiori. So far, she had looked like the cute and gentle girl that she was. But then she said something that shocked everyone.

She said no.

Juri was horrified. Why would Shiori say no? She turned her head and saw that Shiori seemed furious. The princess slapped her prince across the face and started giving her punch all around her body.

Juri didn't want hurting Shiori and recoiled. She fail in the cake. Shiori stopped punch her, then yelled out as loud as she could that she hated Juri. The prince noticed tears forming in Shiori's eyes, but Shiori ran away before everyone could see her crying.

That was the worst day of Juri's life. For the first time in her life, she had been humilated in public, and it just so happened to have been during her wedding, by the girl she loved and had thought was so nice.

xx

When Juri returned home, she found a diary and a letter that was addressed to her. She opened the letter first.

The letter had been written by Shiori. In it, she explained that the diary was hers and that Juri should read it.

Juri wondered why she should read it, but she opened the diary and started reading anyway. She soon realized Shiori had problems she didn't even suspect.

Shiori was bullied behind Juri's back by jealous girls who wanted to be Juri's friends.

Shiori was punished by her parents when she failed to be as good as Juri.

Shiori wondered why Juri would be friends with a useless girl like her.

Shiori believed that maybe Juri wasn't her friend and was just with her out of pity.

But the worst was the last page. Shiori had written it after running out of the church.

She explained that she truly did love Juri, but thought she would never had her love returned. Then one day, a dark skinned woman had appeared before her and used a spell on her. All of Shiori's thoughts and emotions had been suppressed except her love for Juri.

It had been like she couldn't control her body anymore. Shiori was doing things she didn't want to do, but was forced to. She was furious and wished to have control over herself again. She fought against the wish and finally succeeded during the wedding.

She still loved Juri, but she was furious. Juri had never noticed that something was wrong with Shiori's behavior and had liked when she was her little doll. Finally, Shiori had written that maybe one day she would forgive her and come back, but right now she wanted to be as far as she could from Juri.

Juri cried. She never wanted to hurt Shiori or use her as a doll, and yet she had done so anyway. She now wished Shiori would forgive her. She wanted Shiori to return so she could try and understand her feelings - feelings she had never thought about before.

Juri wasn't perfect and she realized it too late.

The End


End file.
